


What Are Friends For?

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Series: Carry On Drabbles [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: And I don't fucking know how to tag, Baz calms her down, Fluff, Gen, I really love their friendship, M/M, Penny is nervous, my brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: Penny is worried about a presentation and Baz calms her down.





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> Baz and Penny are BROTP and I just love their friendship. So here's a oneshot. Enjoy!

It's rare for Penny to work herself up and lose her shit over anything. She generally remains calm and composed, even when the situation is getting drastically out of control. I guess that's why I don't know what to say right now, when Penny is literally tearing out her hair in anxiety and nervous frenzy. The reason behind this is that she has a presentation tomorrow and even though I'm pretty fucking sure that she has made a good one, she is not so convinced.

She has been ranting about it for the past fifteen minutes, pacing around the kitchen, while I'm sitting and trying to be a good friend by listening to her woes, trying to comfort her and complete my assignment simultaneously. Baz is sitting next to me, his leg pressed against mine, and has been typing away on his laptop, while looking up at Penny every once in a while and nodding thoughtfully at her, before he turns his attention to his work again. I am sure he is listening to her but the only reason he hasn't shut her up yet is that he probably wants her to get it all out of her system. I had thought it would be good too, but now I am not sure if it's working. Because at the rate the things are going on, I think Penny is going to go bald by the time she gives her presentation tomorrow.

“This is not like school, Si. I mean, what if I stutter or something?”

“Penny-”

“Crowley, I know I am going to fuck it all up. Like, I am sure. I will probably stand there like a dumbass and not get a single word out of my fucking mouth and make an ass out of myself and I-”

“_Penny_-”

“-I know I'm an idiot. I am-”

“_Penny_-”

“I am like the definition of stupid-”

I groan at that. Okay, first of all, if she is the definition of stupid then I don't even know what _I_ am. A slug, probably. And number two, Penelope Bunce never calls herself stupid. If she is saying this, then that must mean she is really, _really_ wrecked right now.

“I am going to fuck this up royally and I am going to get shitty grades and-”

“Bunce, nothing like that is going to happen, you hear me?” Baz cuts through her and fixes her with a stern look. I guess he now understands that we really can't let her rant till tomorrow morning and instead try to calm her the fuck down.

“Baz-”

“No, listen to me.” He says, getting up and standing in front of her, arms crossed over his chest and she gives him a desperate look, which also looks angry. “Your presentation is going to be great.”

“How-”

“Have you prepared everything?”

“Yes, but-”

“You know what you have to say?”

“Yes, _but_-”

“Have you practiced speaking and shit?”

“_Yes, but_-”

“Bingo. You are ready, Bunce. This is going to go well.”

“Baz-”

Then before she can say anything more, Baz steps forward and gives her a tight hug. I stop typing on my laptop, my fingers freezing over the keys, as my brain tries to process the scene in front of me.

I mean yeah, Baz and Penny are friends. Like really good friends, but they _never_ hug. They do fist bumps, they high five, they give each other rough claps on their backs but they never _hug_. It's just something they don't ever do.

Penny hesitates, but only for a moment, before she wraps her arms around Baz's waist. He rubs her back gently and says, “Hey, it's fine. You'll do great tomorrow.”

“Yeah. But I'm just so nervous.”

“It's fine if you're nervous. Many people get nervous, it's normal. Not the _Normal_ normal, but the _normal_ normal. It's fine. And don't you ever dare to call yourself stupid because you are not. You are not going to fuck up anything tomorrow, it's bound to be good.”

“Yeah.” She says, exhaling shakily. “I guess so.”

“I _know_ so. It's fine, Bunce.”

She nods and then he steps back and gives her a smile. A true, genuine smile, not a typical Baz Pitch smirk.

“Thanks, Baz.” She says softly, before she starts gathering her stuff. Baz catches my eye and mouths, “_What?_” at my dumbfounded expression. I shake my head as Penny leaves for her bedroom and Baz sits down again.

“That was really nice of you, Baz.”

“Uh duh. I'm an actual angel, Snow ”

“You are a prick, actually. That's why I'm surprised that you hugged her and calmed her down because you are so evil.”

“Joke's on you, Snow. You're dating me.”

“I don't regret it.” I say, kissing his cheek, and he smirks at me, before kissing me softly, smiling against my lips, and then turning back to his work, a smile playing on his lips.

I'm grinning too, as I start working again on my assignment.


End file.
